


Blue Ain't Your Colour

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Steve spots Reader feeling down and wants to help





	Blue Ain't Your Colour

Steve hated parties, absolutely hated them. Back in the day

girls weren't exactly fawning over him to dance, they usually just put up with him to dance with Bucky, unimpressed with his inexpert fumbling and him treading on their toes.  Now was no different, sure there were more girls but  _he_  hadn't changed and he wasn't any more an expert dancer. So, Steve mingled, avoiding the dance floor and chatting with friends. As the party wore on he moved away from the group and sat down at one end of the bar and nursed a beer. 

Twirling a beer mat between his fingers he looked up at the clatter of a chair being moved from the bar and the gentle twinkle of a voice saying, 'Dry white wine please, large.'  He recognised the voice, it was Y/N. An ex-SHIELD agent and now an employee of the Avengers tower she and Steve had become friends. He watched as she sat down and though her hair and makeup were done she looked somewhat harassed and upset. 

Steve frowned as he watched her, she didn't look up just merely sat there running her finger around the rim of her wine glass and looking at her phone in annoyance. She looked down, something was clearly upsetting her and he felt for her. If Steve had to be truthful he had quite the crush on her. She was quick-witted and clever which kept him on his toes and he found that after every conversation he couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. However, this wasn't the first time he'd seen her like this and over the past few weeks he'd noticed she'd had copious amounts of sour moods. She'd been polite of course but her playful banter with everyone had almost completely disappeared. He had enquired about it somewhat with Natasha, who knew everything, but she simply teased him and asked if he had a crush. Steve had gone beet red and denied everything, stating he was looking out for a friend but since then he hadn't dared bring it up. He couldn't understand why she was so blue. The booze he'd drank through the course of the night was hitting him now and after downing his beer he got up and moved to her side of the bar, dropping to the seat beside her. She looked up at his presence and smiled but her eyes flicked back to her phone as if willing it to do something. 'Hey,' Steve said, trying to sound suave and failing miserably, the beer having caught in his throat unknowingly causing him to cough when he spoke.

'Hey Steve,' she replied politely.

'You alright?'

'Me, yeah sure why?' She asked causing Steve to frown.

'I don't know Y/N, ya just seem a little blue is all.'

'I'm fine.'

'Okay,' Steve said watching as she sipped on her wine, 'I mean sorry if you think I'm intruding or anything I don't mean to pry honestly I just thought I might be able to help-'

'I get it, Steve, don't apologise you're a good guy for asking.'

'Well like I said anytime you want to talk,' he said pointing at himself in an uncoordinated gesture, causing her to chuckle

'You know what I actually believe that.'

'What do you mean?' Steve asked curiously watching her face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his stomach flopped as she spoke to explain, 'well it's not every guy that'd be interested in chatting to a sad girl at a bar without expecting something in return. Except I don't think you would.'

'Of course, I wouldn't, were friends. I care about you.'  

Y/N smiled at him warmly before taking another sip. Biting her lip slightly she said, 'it's my boyfriend.' Steve felt the wind being knocked out of him, of course, she had a boyfriend. He was such an idiot! Crushing on a girl who was going out with someone else, and he been yearning after her like a lovesick puppy, 'Oh,’ was all he said before collecting himself and saying, 'I didn't know you had a boyfriend?'

'Yeah, it's just we've been fighting a lot.'

'That sucks,’ Steve frowned and there was a lull in the conversation, as the music changed in the background Steve felt brave all of a sudden and said, ‘You wanna dance?’

‘What?’

‘Y’know, take your mind off everything.’

She looked unsure for a second before saying, ‘what the hell,’ and gulping down the rest of her glass of wine. They moved off to the dance floor where several couples were dancing slowly to the romantic if not slightly melancholy song that was playing in the background.

‘Admittedly I don’t dance much,’ Steve blushed and Y/N giggled. 

‘I’ll lead then,’ she whispered jokingly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tentatively, Steve placed his hands on her waist. He could feel her warmth radiate on him and her perfume hit his nostrils, looking down at her face he smiled.

‘So, what’s the matter with you and your boyfriend?’

‘I thought this was supposed to be taking my mind off it?’ she teased, cocking an eyebrow causing Steve to become embarrassed.

‘Sorry, I-I... don’t mean to pry I just thought you might want- ‘

‘It’s okay, I’m only teasing. He’s not happy with my new job I guess.’

‘In what way?’

‘He’s annoyed that I spend so much time here, which I get but my jobs really important to me. As I kid I didn’t really have a lot of friends and once I got my job with SHIELD I did. I really fit in and then that went to hell and I was lucky enough to get a job here, with all you who are so nice. I guess I just enjoy myself so much I don’t mind being here all the time.’

‘Well, that’s understandable.’

‘I think it’s just worse, that you’re mostly all dudes. If it were women I don’t think he’d be so annoyed. I mean it’s not as if anything’s going on with anyone so he has no right to be so upset.’

‘I know you probably don’t but you want my opinion?’

‘Sure, what the hell.’

‘I think that if he truly loves you he’d trust you. I think he’d be accepting that this is what your life is like and support you. And if it were me,’ he said pausing as she looked at his face, allowing his eyes to drop down to the floor he continued, ‘If it were me, I’d understand that sure it’d suck that you have to work all the time. And I’d ask you to maybe put aside a night just for us but I wouldn’t make you feel bad for doing your job and I’d trust you enough to know that you could go to work with guys every day and not immediately throw yourself at them.’

‘Wow.’

‘Sorry for prying.’

‘No y’know what you’re right. Honestly, I knew it I just didn’t want to accept it.’

‘It’s hard,’ Steve said looking at her face again, reading the sadness that danced upon it.

Y/N looked into his eyes and for a moment, everything disappeared. In this moment, she realised she had never really paid much attention to Steve, yet now she could see him clearly. He was such a sweet and caring guy. Handsome too. Now she couldn’t think of anything else. He was so close and she was acutely aware that his hands were resting on her waist, making the skin under her dress tingle.  Confusion hit her like a freight train and she was sure she could feel herself moving closer. Steve didn’t do anything, it looked as if she were leaning in to kiss him but he didn’t want to chance anything, after all, she did have a boyfriend. As she got ever closer the song stopped and an upbeat dance tune took its place, somehow rallied by this Y/N pulled away and moved back a step. Steve’s hands dropped from her waist as her arms moved from around his neck.

‘I should go,’ she mumbled, moving out of reach and away from Steve. She smiled as she left, dodging through the crowd on the dancefloor. Steve returned the smile as his heart deflated. He at least hoped he’d made her feel better, even if he couldn’t kiss her. However, there was one thing he knew for sure.

 

Steve really hated parties.

 


End file.
